


Trev0r Creed

by Lolsureha



Series: THE RISE OF THE PHOENIX [6]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsureha/pseuds/Lolsureha
Summary: The First time we meet Trev0r.He was my first OC!!
Series: THE RISE OF THE PHOENIX [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202402





	Trev0r Creed

“So what’s so special about him? And why am I the one recruiting him?” Criminal asks playing with a dagger between their fingers.   
“Well, he can bring things into existence through his imagination for starters. Also, you owe a favor and that’s how the system works,” The Director’s voice rumbled around them, “You are still learning the way around the system.”   
Criminal sighed and asked a question they know has no real answer “And what even is that system called? We don’t even have a name yet let alone a place for people to gather. Also what if he wants to be a hero, he is very bright looking?”   
“We support heroes too Criminal, you know this. We may not have a name but we need people to build a foundation to star-”  
“Start anew yeah yeah I got you. I will go recruit him to our ‘Foundation’ and if he is a hero I will offer a free fight.” They interrupted and ended with a joke.   
“Don’t fail. We are counting on you.” 

**Enters into a High school secretary office**

“Hello, I am here on official business of the Impoweration of one of your students, Trevor Creed I believe?” Criminal said with mock confidence and sprayed his hand with cream then reached down and touched the secretary cheek. “You really want to bring him to the office for me.”   
“I really wanna bring him to the office for you…” The secretary rose and went to give an announcement for his arrival to the office. “TREVOR CREED PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE SECRETARY OFFICE. TREVOR CREED PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE SECRETARY OFFICE.” She announced through the microphone.

“Yo, you asked for me?” A pink boy asked the secretary who is staring off in a dazed state. “Are you ok dude??” Trevor waved his hand in front of her face with no reaction.  
“It has been a day I may have over juiced her, anywhots My name is Criminal and I am here to recruit you to become part of a foundation of Villains...and heroes I guess. I know you have a serious gift and if you allow us to help you, you can become way stronger. Having more control and power. If you’re into that sorta thing.”  
“Villains? Heroes? I am legit only 17, I am trying very hard to finish my senior year at high school without summoning weird things and turning myself random colors. That stick by the way. I am flipping pink no matter what I try. Also, my boyfriend disappeared so that was traumatizing, and yes I tried to get him back to but when he popped back he was really different and hasn’t spoken to me. You realize I have no idea how I even got these abilities? I feel like I have to watch everything I say or else I turn something horrible.” He rambled and started crying light pink tears when he finished what he said he shook with anxiety.   
“Ok kid I am only 17 too, I was lost and the director helped me, and they’re offering to help you too, wouldn’t it be nice not to walk on eggshells and speak however you wanted? Wouldnt it be great if you could fix and understand your abilities? The Director could probably figure out how you got them too she is really good at figuring that kind of stuff out. With our support, you could really fine-tune your powers and be whoever you want to be. You don’t have to be a hero or a villain, that’s really up to you. We just want to help.”  
“For what in return? My soul like Miss.Odwell?” He points at the still dazed secretary.  
“I didn’t steal her soul I only drugged her to make her get you. Ok, that sounds bad when I say it out loud. I am not exactly an authority or an adult so I wouldn’t have been able to convince her otherwise ok? All we want in return is a favor when you have control of your abilities.”  
“A favor? Like what? I don’t wanna kill anybody or send them to wherever I sent my boy- ex-boyfriend....”  
“Nothing like that, probably. It really depends on what you are okay with. Will you join us?”  
“I guess.”


End file.
